


Anthem

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [60]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: You wonder, will I leave her?
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/the USSR
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Anthem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alacrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacrity/gifts).




End file.
